


Ce soir, tu dormiras.

by Castielsdwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielsdwinchester/pseuds/Castielsdwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS situé après le 5x03 au cours duquel Dean décide que quitte à passer la nuit avec Castiel, autant que ce dernier soit dans le même lit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce soir, tu dormiras.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ceci est mon premier texte sur SPN et plus précisément sur le Destiel. J'avais sincèrement envie d'écrire sur ces deux-là et lorsque l'idée m'est venue, il était impossible de m'en défaire donc voilà. Vous lisez actuellement le résultat.

Dean n'attendait aucune visite ce soir-là.

Lorsqu'il enfonça sa clé dans la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, la seule idée qui le hantait était de disparaître sous une douche des plus bouillantes. Histoire d'oublier ce satané fantôme qu'il venait de chasser, qui lui n'était plus près de hanter qui que ce soit.

Il se sentait crasseux, épuisé et chacun de ses membres lui étaient douloureux.

Il avait définitivement besoin d'une douche et lorsque ce serait fait, il se jetterait avec grand plaisir dans les bras de Morphée, sans demander son reste.

C'était en gros l'idée qu'il se faisait de sa soirée.

La douche se passa sans encombre et tout semblait aller pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que Castiel apparaisse au beau milieu de sa chambre, droit et immobile, comme toujours.

« Merde, Cas, quand comprendras-tu la notion de frapper aux portes ?! » sursauta le chasseur, malgré tout soulagé de le voir.

Comme toujours.

Castiel ne répondit rien, le fixant de ses yeux aussi bleus que perturbant. Il le scruta de haut en bas, doucement, silencieusement, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu ne portes qu'une serviette. » dit-il d'un ton tout ce qu'il y a de plus platonique.

« Merci pour cette brillante observation Einstein ! » répliqua Dean, pas vraiment impressionné. « C'est ainsi que les gens s'habillent quand ils sortent d'une douche. Tu sais ce qu'est une douche j'espère ? »

« Je suis un ange, Dean, pas stupide. »

Son ton était aussi morne que lors de sa première remarque et Dean capitula, levant les mains en l'air.

« Que fais ton arrière-train emplumé ici ? » demanda t-il à la place, traversant nonchalamment la pièce pour aller s'étendre lourdement sur son lit, toujours en serviette.

Castiel le suivit attentivement des yeux, n'ayant pas froissé le moindre pan de son trench-coat.

« Tu es seul. » constata t-il.

Dean, le visage enfoui dans ses draps, s'extirpa tant bien que mal de leur emprise avant de froncer les sourcils, ancrant son regard dans celui infini de l'ange, à plusieurs mètres de lui.

« Serais-tu inquiet, toi, M. Jeneconnaispascesentiment ? » fit-il, perplexe.

Comme Castiel ne répondait pas, se contentant de ne pas le quitter de ses yeux brûlants, il jugea bon d'ajouter :

« Cas, je n'ai plus quatre ans, je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dis, je suis bien plus heureux depuis que Sam n'est plus dans les parages ! »

L'ange baissa la tête, son premier geste depuis qu'il était apparu dans la chambre et s'installa sur une des des deux chaises, droit et immobile.

Comme toujours mais, était-ce vraiment utile de le préciser ?

« Et toi ? Tes recherches du Grand manitou, ça avance ? Puisque l'apocalypse est toujours d'actualité, j'en déduis qu'il est introuvable, sûrement à boire un cocktail dans une chaise longue si tu veux mon avis. »

Apparemment, Castiel n'en avait que faire de son avis et resta muré dans un silence grave.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un long soupir, se rappelant soudain à quoi sa soirée aurait dû ressembler.

Il était sur le point de le lui faire remarquer quand l'ange prit de nouveau la parole, semblant comprendre qu'une conversation reposait sur un échange entre deux personnes et que pour qu'il y ait effectivement un échange, il devait parler, lui aussi.

« Puis-je rester ici ce soir ? » demanda t-il soudain, un sorte d'expression sur son visage d'ordinaire si lisse.

Il n'avait pas dit avec toi, seulement ici.

Pourtant, quelque chose dans ses yeux le demandait à la place de ses mots et Dean, après l'avoir longuement observé se pinça les lèvres, haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas, si tu me promets de rester sage et de ne pas regarder du porno toute la nuit ! »

Castiel fronça les sourcils, plissa son front en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté avec cet air habituel qui disait clairement « Je ne comprends pas ! » et le chasseur ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

« La réponse est oui, idiot ! Tu sais bien que oui, tu peux rester ici. »

Il y a eu un long silence, confortable, rassurant et apaisant. Sentiments qui se reflétaient dans les yeux de l'ange, plus étincelant et luisant que d'ordinaire.

Ne se séparant pas de son sourire, Dean se rallongea paresseusement, soupirant de bien être tandis qu'il fermait les yeux et profitait au maximum du repos bien mérité qui lui tendait les bras.

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles aucune pensée ne vînt le déranger quand soudain, une idée commença à émerger en lui. Une idée qui refusait catégoriquement de le laisser s'enfoncer dans le sommeil.

Il grogna à plusieurs reprises mais rien n'y fût, l'idée était toujours là, dérangeante.

« Cas... » souffla t-il. « Quand tu disais vouloir rester ici, tu voulais dire rester assis sur cette chaise toute la nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. » répondit simplement l'ange.

Il ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il y avait d'étrange là-dedans.

Dean, lui, poussa un juron, n'ayant pas le moindre courage d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment ce n'était pas possible à Castiel.

Se retournant maladroitement dans son lit, il leva une main vers l'ange, lui faisant le geste d'approcher, sans pour autant se redresser.

« Viens par-là. » fit-il.

Comme Castiel ne semblait pas comprendre où il voulait en venir, Dean continua :

« Ce soir, tu vas apprendre ce que nous les humains appelons le sommeil, allez, viens par-là. »

« Les anges n'ont pas besoin de sommeil, Dean. » lui rappela Cas qui malgré ses mots s'était levé de sa chaise, s'avançant déjà vers le lit double du chasseur.

Avant d'aller plus loin, ce dernier avait d'ailleurs une clarification à faire. S'il avait prit un lit double c'était uniquement pour son propre confort et en aucun cas parce qu'il avait su que Castiel viendrait le rejoindre ou qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, mais spécialement Castiel. A bon entendeur... !

« Peut-être bien mais le vieil humain que je suis, oui. Et crois-le ou non mais te savoir assis sur une chaise à me fixer n'est pas vraiment digne d'une berceuse donc si tu veux rester ici ce soir, tu vas devoir y mettre du tiens. »

Castiel n'y montra aucune objection, plissant seulement son front d'un air concentré, comme s'il s'agissait d'un exercice des plus difficiles, demandant effort et assiduité.

« Que dois-je faire ? » demanda t-il d'une voix grave.

« Grimpe ! » lui intima Dean, tapotant le large espace qui restait à ses côtés.

L'ange s'exécuta sans broncher, marquant tout de même une hésitation avant de le rejoindre. Dean comprit qu'il cherchait comment s'y prendre pour monter sur le lit et esquissa un sourire quand Castiel posa lentement ses deux mains sur le matelas, faisant de gros yeux surpris quand elles s'enfoncèrent de quelques millimètres.

Finalement, il fallut plusieurs minutes à l'ange pour se retrouver assis aux côtés de Dean, peu assuré de comment se tenir.

Il portait toujours son trench-coat ainsi que son costume sombre mais le chasseur devina qu'il y avait déjà bien assez de nouveauté au menu pour qu'il lui demande en plus cet énorme effort que de s'en défaire.

Tant pis, il n'existait aucune règle stricte n'est-ce pas ? Des milliers de personnes dormaient tout habillées, il n'y avait rien de bien étrange là-dedans. Seulement, quand c'était le cas, c'était dû au fait qu'elles s'étaient endormies contre leur grès où après une soirée bien arrosée.

« Maintenant, c'est simple, tu t'allonges comme moi. » lui expliqua Dean, s'étendant de tout son long dans les draps.

Il observa Castiel en faire de même, riant chaleureusement quand le corps étendu à ses côtés demeura raide et dur comme de la pierre, les mains en croix sur son torse.

« Cas, relax ! On essaye pas d'imiter un mort dans un cercueil là et personne ne vas te manger, tu dois juste te détendre. »

« Je ne sais pas comment faire. » répondit l'ange, presque penaud.

Dean tiqua « Tout ce que tu as à faire est de penser à quelque chose d'agréable. Un souvenir, une sensation. N'importe quoi, du moment que soit quelque chose de bon, essayes. »

Il vit Castiel fermer les yeux, prendre une profonde respiration puis s'enfoncer dans un silence grave.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ange avait dénués ses mains, les laissant rejoindre pantelantes contre ses jambes.

Dean ne comptait pas l'interrompre mais ce fut Castiel lui-même qui ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, les yeux toujours clos.

« A quoi penses-tu, toi ? Pour t'endormir. » murmura t-il, la voix presque inaudible.

Le chasseur eu un rire nerveux. « A part de belles femmes nues tu veux dire ?! »

Castiel demeura silencieux et Dean offrit un sourire plus sincère tout en détournant la tête.

Plus timide aussi.

« A Sam. » révéla t-il, le cœur lourd et il sentit les yeux de l'ange se poser sur lui, bleus et pénétrant. « Quand nous étions enfants, Sam passait le plus clair de son temps à vouloir me prouver qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Qu'il était un grand garçon, un homme. Sauf qu'à chaque fois, il ne faisait que s'attirer des ennuis et j'étais obligé d'intervenir. Après ça, il m'évitait comme la peste, honteux d'avoir eu besoin de mon aide. »

Dean garda le silence un moment, l'esprit envahi d'images de son enfance.

Son sourire s'étira.

« Il avait beau faire son cinéma la journée, le soir, quand nous étions couchés, quand les lumières étaient éteintes et que tout le monde était censé être endormi, il me rejoignait. Tous les soirs, dès qu'il me croyait dans les vapes, il venait dans mon lit sans faire le moindre bruit, persuadé que je ne le sentais pas et s'endormait ainsi. Le lendemain matin, il s'assurait d'être de retour dans son lit avant que je ne sois réveillé et ainsi de suite, pendant des années. »

Le regard de Castiel était devenu pesant.

Chaleureux mais pesant.

Dean essaya de s'en détacher avec un nouveau rire nerveux, sans succès.

« Oh, il n'a jamais su que j'étais au courant. S'il l'avait apprit, le pauvre aurait eu la honte de sa vie et quelque part, j'aimais le fait qu'il vienne ainsi me retrouver. Qu'il accepte, même si ce n'était que la nuit et en secret de se reposer sur moi. Qu'il ait confiance en moi. »

Un curieux silence s'installa.

Castiel le dévisageait toujours, une affection rare incrustée dans ses yeux bleus.

« Il te manque. » dit-il soudain, grave.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation et Dean n'éprouva pas, pour une fois, le besoin de le contredire.

« C'est normal, je pense. » continua Castiel, s'attirant l'entière attention du chasseur. « Qu'importe ses actes et ses faiblesses, il reste ton frère. Tu ne peux le détester ni le renier, non ? »

Dean marqua une pause avant de répondre évasivement par un « Je suppose. »

« Je crois que c'est le cas. » réaffirma l'ange, apparemment convaincu de son raisonnement.

« Et toi, Cas ? » lui demanda soudain Dean, ancrant son regard dans celui brûlant de son voisin en tentant de le soutenir. « Racontes-moi un peu quel bon souvenir pourrait avoir un ange. »

Étrangement, Castiel s'agita quelque peu, semblant gêner d'en parler et focalisa son attention sur le plafond, comme si ce dernier venait subitement de devenir la chose la plus intéressante de la planète.

« Mes premières centaines d'années, celles... Celles où je dormais. » avoua t-il à demi-mots.

Dean fronça les sourcils, perdu.

« Je croyais que les anges n'éprouvaient aucun besoin de dormir, de manger ou des trucs de ce genre. »

« C'est le cas. » affirma l'ange. « Les anges ne dorment pas. »

Comme il s'enfonçait dans un silence grave, Dean jugea bon de le ramener avec lui en le secouant légèrement, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il désirait la suite de l'histoire.

Castiel croisa son regard un instant, semblant y chercher une approbation pour continuer et lorsque cela fut fait, il prit une profonde inspiration.

Ses doigts s'étaient entrelacés, s'entortillant l'un avec l'autre, nerveusement.

« Lorsque mon Père m'a créé, j'étais... différent. » murmura t-il doucement, d'une voix si basse que Dean devait tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir l'entendre.

Qu'importe car Dean ne se rappelait pas avoir été plus attentif aux paroles de quelqu'un qu'à cet instant précis.

« Mes ailes étaient imparfaites, frêles. En fait, je ne pouvais pas voler. » confia t-il, douloureusement. « Ce fut la discorde en haut, personne ne comprenait pourquoi Père m'avait fait ainsi. Certains anges pensaient qu'il fallait juste me donner du temps, d'autres, plus traditionalistes, me voyaient comme une abomination. »

« Une abomination ? » répéta Dean, perdu alors qu'il se creusait les méninges pour comprendre.

« Les anges sont censés être les enfants de Dieu, Dean, des créatures parfaites. » expliqua posément Castiel. « J'étais imparfait, donc je devais cesser d'exister. C'était aussi simple que ça. Du moins, c'est ce que Raphaël pensait. Pour lui ce n'était rien de plus que du nettoyage. »

« Et ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Dean, comme l'ange faisait une pause plus longue qu'il ne le souhaitait.

« A cette époque j'avais des phases de sommeil, ce que les autres ne comprenaient pas non plus. Au fil des années, Balthazar s'est rendu compte que plus mes phases étaient longues et ininterrompu, plus mes ailes gagnaient en force. Malheureusement, Raphaël était continuellement à mes trousses, ne me laissant aucun temps mort. » Castiel esquissa un sourire avant de poursuivre. « Quand mes frères et sœurs l'ont comprit, Anna s'est chargé de tenir Raphaël à distance pendant que Balthazar me gardait à l'abri, au creux de ses ailes. Plus rien ne venait troubler mon sommeil et après quelques siècles, mes ailes étaient aussi fortes et robustes que celles de mes aînés. J'ai fini par me faire oublier même si certains continuaient de penser que je ne méritais pas d'exister. Balthazar, lui, ne cessait de dire que j'étais unique et que je devais choyer cette différence comme le plus précieux des cadeaux que mon Père m'ait fait. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

Dean fixa longuement Castiel, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Castiel qui quant à lui, ne le quittait pas de ses yeux bleus troublant.

Ils se dévisagèrent silencieusement, seulement ponctués par les battements de cœur irréguliers du chasseur.

« C'est un sacré bon souvenir, Cas. »

C'est tout ce que Dean fut capable de dire, un lointain sourire au bord des lèvres.

L'ange lui répondit par le même sourire.

« Je me rappelle la douceur. » confia t-il. « Je ne sais pas si c'étaient les ailes de mon frère ou le sommeil, mais c'était doux. »

« Peut-être les deux. » proposa Dean, les paupières soudain affreusement lourdes.

Il ne savait quand la fatigue avait prit le pas sur le reste.

Il ne savait quand son corps s'était à ce point détendu.

Il ne savait quand il s'enfonça définitivement dans le sommeil.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que Castiel était à ses côtés, un sourire aux lèvres qui ne semblait plus vouloir s'envoler.

Et c'était le plus important.

« Bonne nuit, Dean. »

Dean fit un rêve étrange ce soir-là : Il vit Castiel, pas plus haut que trois pommes, gambader aux creux des nuages, brandissant fièrement ses ailes d'une beauté étincelante.

Des ailes imposantes, parfaites, tout comme l'ange auquel elles appartenaient, quoi qu'en dise certains.

Fin.


End file.
